Winches have been commonly mounted to a support bracket at the front bumper location of an automobile, and have been used to perform a variety of tasks, such as dragging a large object while the vehicle is stationary, or moving the vehicle itself by attaching the free end of the winch cable to a stationary object and reeling in the cable to pull the vehicle toward that object. These typical winches include a cable winding drum supported on each end and include an electric or hydraulic motor in combination with a speed reducing gear transmission for transmitting torque to the cable winding drum. The use of winches with off-road and utility vehicles has greatly enhanced the functionality of the vehicles. However, it is still desirable to further enhance the vehicle functionality, as well as the functionality of the winch.
The present disclosure provides an integrated air compressor and winch system that uses a common drive motor for driving both the winch drum and the air compressor mechanism so as to enhance the functionality of the winch as it is used on a vehicle, or as is used in other industrial applications. The present disclosure utilizes a source of rotary motive power such as an electric motor, hydraulic motor, or internal combustion engine that is used in combination with a drum mechanism selectively engageable with the source of rotary motive power having a cable adapted to be wound onto and off from the drum mechanism, and a compression mechanism selectively engageable with the source of rotary motive power. The compression mechanism is capable of generating stored compressed gasses or alternatively stored vacuum.
Further areas of applicability of the present disclosure will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the disclosure, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the disclosure.